


NaOH+HCl

by slotumn



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Study, Crying, Double Drabble, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drabble Sequence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Repressed, F/M, Ficlet, Gen, Post-Canon, Post-Golden Deer Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Tears, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24047008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slotumn/pseuds/slotumn
Summary: Crying was useless.That's what he learned from a childhood full of torment, tears, and even more torment because of the tears.
Relationships: Lysithea von Ordelia/Claude von Riegan
Kudos: 13
Collections: Slotumn Portfolio





	NaOH+HCl

Crying was useless.

That's what he learned from a childhood full of torment, tears, and even more torment because of the tears.

The energy he spent on crying would be better used to solve the problem that caused it in the first place, he later justified to himself-- yet hypocritically enough, he still told his friends that they should cry if they had to, including her. 

She answered him with his own mantra, so he continued to pretend he didn't hear the occasional muffled sobs coming from her room.

But today, he finally decided to stop running away from it.

\---

As far as crying went, tears were one thing, outright bawling was another. 

She avoided doing both in front of people, especially the latter, lest it make her look childish and weak. And even when she wanted to cry, by end of the war, it was as if her tear ducts had become desensitized.

He didn't seem like the crying type, either-- always grinning his way through even the bleakest of situations.

Until now.

"You're, really going to live..."

Sobs that must've held a lifetime's worth of relief and sorrow wrecked his body, until they made its way to hers.

**Author's Note:**

> [LysiClaude week twitter](https://twitter.com/LysiClaudeWeek?s=20)   
>    
>  [My twitter](https://twitter.com/slotumn?s=09)


End file.
